


it's raining.

by dave_peta



Category: The Lobby
Genre: (nobody else is there), (they dont take part in The Actions), Bugs & Insects, LMAO, Moon's Godly Effect, Nine's Godly Effect, Other, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, at least. the first one archived, its raining super hard, mentions of rot, who knows whats been lost to time, woot woot on me for writing the first explicit lobby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_peta/pseuds/dave_peta
Summary: thinking is hard. why not just spend time with your loved one instead?
Relationships: Nine/Moon (The Lobby)
Kudos: 2





	it's raining.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysteryfucker420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfucker420/gifts).



Moon was never sure what to call themself before the reveal. Before the sages in Moon’s temple found out who it was. They all thought the gods were dead, and that the Pure One had finally taken the world back and was due to make it His. Moon doesn’t know what to do now. Their old name, well, it’s dead now. So is Nine’s. Nobody calls them by their old names anymore. It’s only been a week.

They sit out in the rain. When they look up, the sky seems to only have a light fog, and the stars shine through them. Moon hasn’t seen a cloudy night sky in their life. Whenever they went outside, the world got a little brighter.

The rain is coming down hard. Nine is sitting next to them. The bench is cold. The red paint is peeling on the edges of the planks. This is Nine’s city, desolate and gray, but Moon makes it a little more colorful. Their hair is heavy and drenched. The end of it is muddy. Nine tells Moon a joke, and they both laugh. They catch glimpses of each other’s gaze, but they both look away for different reasons. Nine breaks the tension with a soft punch to Moon’s shoulder. Moon hits back, a little harder. They both grin, put their hands on each other, their hits harder each time, Moon stands up, their hair drags on the ground, makes a rough noise as it slides over the concrete of the path in front of them. The rain is loud in the river the bench overlooks. Behind the bench, a park, muddy and empty save for the trees. 

Moon knocks Nine down into the mud and straddles his waist, pinning him by his shoulders. They’re smiling at each other, Nine watching Moon’s eyes, Moon watching his mouth. They lean in and kiss him. It’s wet. Wet and warm, coppery with the taste of rain, salty with the taste of tears, which surprises Nine. He pushes Moon away and watches them a little closer. He asks them what’s wrong. They shake their head and smile at him. 

Things have been harder since they found out. Their lives forever changed. Forever more complicated. They have to keep in contact with people they never knew, people who have their own problems and no time for them, they’re just obligations. Moon and Nine aren’t like that. Moon and Nine have known each other for a long time. Moon’s society encourages travel. Moon’s met lots of people. Nobody has ever been like Nine.

The worms wiggle their way out of the dirt to watch the scene. Nine grabs at Moon’s chest, their sides, their hips. They’ve never actually done this before. What a strange first time together. Of course Moon has explored this, Moon has explored everything. Nine’s about the same, though it hasn’t been intimate. Not like this. He slides their pajama pants down and off, though the wet fabric clings to their skin... Their perfect skin, not like his, at a glance it doesn’t appear rotted and decayed. 

They keep their hands on him, watching his body, how it reacts. He’s perfect in the mud, hell, the worms seem to be enjoying this too. The worms don’t come too close, but Moon’s never seen so many in one place. Nine traces his fingers over Moon’s sides, pushes their shirt up, over their head, lets Moon deal with getting it out of their hair. They both giggle as they have to drag it along the locks, but eventually it’s tossed aside into the grass and dirt. A few worms slither their way between the folds of it. Moon pulls Nine’s shirt off, pulls his pants down and adores what they see. They don’t mind the first glance, holey and infested. Moon will try anything once. But when they look again, it’s just as human and alive as the rest of Nine. Well. Mostly human. 

They put their hands on each other again, more tender this time, though grabbing and eager like before. They get each other ready, give each other praises and kisses and tender touches like they’ve never let anyone else do. The rain is less hard on Moon’s back, only dripping through the trees onto them. It’s still coming down hard. 

They sing together, hold each other, praise each other and whisper over the rain. They look perfect like this, Moon, pale and pink, framed by dark green leaves and a twinkling night sky, Nine in rich red colors complimented by the deep brown framing his face and body. The bugs don’t seem to mind the rain anymore, they sing too, cicadas and beetles come out and buzz along with them, their noises crescendo and die down and Moon collapses on top of an equally tired Nine, sweaty and soaked and laughing into his shoulder. Their hair is so heavy, but Nine doesn’t mind. He slides his muddy hands through their hair, traces the pads of his fingers on their scalp. They huff and shove his shoulder gently, scolding him for getting mud and cum in their hair, like there wasn’t any already. He just chuckles in response. They have a hell of a shower waiting for them when they get home. 


End file.
